Make McElroy Shine
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Ever wonder what ever happened to Chris McElroy from two and a half men? well Sikowitz is on leave and he is put in charge of his class for the rest of the semester. Tori and her friends don't impress him at first but soon enough she'll make him shine with the help of her friends. This doesn't focus on Chris' ex wife Lyndsey or his son Eldridge just on Chris himself.
1. Chapter 1

Make McElroy Shine

Chapter one:

Hollywood arts' substitute acting teacher Mr. Chris McElroy

So Sikowitz was on leave for the rest of the semester and he was in need of a substitute and who other to hire than Lyndsey's ex-husband and Eldridge's dad Chris McElroy. McElroy was going to be the sub for the rest of the semester. Tori and her friends were anxious to meet their sub. So one day as class was starting Tori and her friends talked about their sub and what they think he'll be like.

Tori: i do miss Sikowitz but i wonder what our sub will be like.

Cat: i hope he is nice.

Beck: i think we all hope he is.

Robbie: i hope he is not strict.

Jade: i think he'll be like Sikowitz...a lunatic.

Beck: do you have to think of everything in a negative manner?

Jade: just guessing that's all.

Andre: i just hope he don't give us detention if we're late.

Tori: nah i don't think he would.

Cat: yeah i mean-

McElroy walks in

Chris McElroy: hello students my name is Mr. McElroy and i am going to be your sub for the rest of the semester. Your teacher is on leave so i am here to stay but before we start i just want to go over a few rules alright. Rule number one there is no hitting, no fighting, no biting, or yelling unless if you are doing method acting. Rule number two remain in your seats at all times unless i tell you to stand on this stage and act a scene out. And-

Jade: do we have to listen to these rules?

Chris McElroy: yes you do West.

Jade: how do you know my name?

Chris McElroy: i have a roll sheet.

Jade: oh.

Chris McElroy: and if you don't listen to my rules detention will be an order.

The other students:(scaredly) ooh.

Chris McElroy: yeah ooh.

Tori:(whispers to Beck) he kinda scares me.

Chris McElroy: Vega no talking.

Tori:(scaredly turns around).

Chris McElroy: now for starters today let's have Tori and Beck act out a scene.

Tori: what kind of scene?

Chris McElroy: a scene where you play a crying woman who has just been told by a doctor that she needs a surgery.

Tori: ok.

Beck: let's do it.

Tori: but wait why did you choose us?

Chris McElroy: because Sikowitz told me that you Tori are very talented and i just chose randomly for Beck and besides i wanna see how talented you both are.

Tori: ok.

Chris McElroy: also i wanna see if you two could stay in character no matter what may be going around you two.

Beck: ok.

Tori: cool.

Chris McElroy: ok go.

He sits back next to Jade

Tori and Beck start acting out the scene

Tori:(in character crying).

Beck:(in character) come on Miss Johnson i've done this procedure hundreds of times you'll be fine.

Tori:(in character) what if i'm not fine i mean what if i die on that operating table?

Chris McElroy has a basketball in his hand and throws it at them to see if they would break character

Tori:(screams and goes out of character) McElroy what was that for?

Chris McElroy:(walks up to them) i don't mean to interrupt the scene but Tori.

Tori: yes?

Chris McElroy: why did you stop crying?

Tori: what?

Chris McElroy: you were playing the role of a woman who was told she was going to have a procedure done why did you break character?

Tori: because you threw a basketball at me.

Chris McElroy: yeah Tori we're gonna have to work on that scene again.

Tori and Beck go back to their seats

Chris McElroy:(about to talk before the bell rings but doesn't say anything) until tomorrow.

He sats down

Chris McElroy: wait Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Jade stay the rest of you go on.

They stay back

Tori: yes?

Robbie: why are we staying back?

Chris McElroy: because i want to tell you six that you are going to act out a scene up here and i wanna see which one of you could break character and which one of you won't break character you know method acting.

Cat: ok but what happens if we do break character?

Chris McElroy: then you're disqualified little red.

Tori: fair enough.

Chris McElroy: and it better impress me.

Tori: ok.

They leave and talk about McElroy

Cat: how did you guys like McElroy?

Robbie: he's alright.

Tori: he's kinda like Sikowitz.

Jade: the basketball thing yeah.

Andre: true but he is probably adjusting to this school.

Beck: true.

Tori: i'd say let's give him a chance and maybe we can make him like us.

Jade: i like your plan.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Make McElroy shine

chapter 2:

Show me your talents

After McElroy's first day subbing he wanted to be more impressed by the students' talents so he chose to see the talents from Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Tori in the black box after school. Tori decides on singing instead of acting out a scene and her song will be Make It Shine, Andre and Robbie decide to act out a scene, Cat and Jade decide to do Give It Up, and Beck decides to act out To Be or Not To Be in the hopes McElroy will be impressed but incase that doesn't work their back up plans are Tori and Andre do Tell me that you love me, Jade and Cat act out a scene, and Beck and Robbie act out a scene and if that doesn't work they'll do the song Shut up N Dance. As they are preparing for school to be over they are anticipating about it.

Tori: i hope McElroy will be impressed.

Jade: hope so too.

Beck: yeah.

Andre: come on guys let's give the man a chance to adjust to this school.

Robbie: yeah i mean it is not that he doesn't like it's just that-

Rex: he doesn't like us.

Cat: Rex!

Tori: well who's gonna go first.

Jade: he said he'll choose.

Robbie: oh great.

School ends and now it is their time to impress McElroy so they all go into the black box.

Chris McElroy: alright students you know why you are here and that is to impress me with your talents.

Cat:(looks around).

Chris McElroy: alright now let me see who'll go first and it'll be...Robbie and Andre.

Robbie and Andre go up onto the stage and act out a scene and after they are done McElroy seems a little impressed.

Chris McElroy: good job and next will be Beck.

Beck goes up and does To Be or Not To Be and after he is done McElroy is more impressed but not enough.

Chris McElroy: alright next will be Cat and Jade singing a song.

Jade and Cat get on the stage

Cat: we're gonna do give it up.

The song starts playing

Jade and Cat:(singing) Someday I'll let you in

Treat you right

Drive you outta your mind

Oooh

You never met a chick like me

Burn so bright

I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have

Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

As I whip you

Into shape, ya boy

Let's get it started!

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

So stop trying to walk away

No you won't ever leave me behind

(Noooo)

You better believe that I'm here to stay

(That's right)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine

(Ooooohh)

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

A oooh yeaaah

Ah oooho heeey

Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby

If you are my baby

Then I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you

When I break you

Take a backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Ohhhh YEAH!

The song ends

Chris McElroy: wow! that was good i am a little more impressed.

Jade and Cat: thank goodness.

Chris McElroy: ok last but not least is Tori you're up.

Tori goes up on the stage

Chris McElroy: ok Tori you're gonna sing too right?

Tori: yes i'm gonna sing Make It Shine.

Chris McElroy: alright.

Jade: i hope Tori does good for all of us to impress him.

Andre: she will and besides he is a little impressed.

The song starts

Tori:(singing) Here I am, once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breathe it in to let it go

And you don't know

Where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine!

Chris McElroy:(impressed claps his hands) wow wow wow wow Tori you did good!

Tori: i did but what about my friends?!

Chris McElroy: they did good too but i really liked how you drew in that sharp note in your song and you constantly looked at me which was awkward but still you are talented.

Tori: and my friends?

Chris McElroy: them too.

Tori hugs him and soon everyone else joins in and it is a group hug.

Jade notices Tori and McElroy resemble eachother and has thoughts and later on after they split up she and the others are talking about it.

Jade: ok is it me or did Tori look like she was related to McElroy?

Beck: i noticed that myself.

Robbie: um yeah so did i!

Andre: me too.

Cat: maybe they should get a DNA test.

Tori:(hears the conversation) get a DNA test about what?!

Cat:(eyes get big).

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Make McElroy Shine

Chapter 3:

Just teacher or relative too?

So Jade, Andre, Cat, Beck, and Robbie all noticed that McElroy and Tori look as if they could be related. Tori walked into the conversation and now they all must tell Tori what they think. So they talk it over with her.

Tori: why do i need a DNA test?

Cat: ummmmm...

Robbie: well Tori to put it this way alright alright i'm not gonna play around i'm gonna say the um the truth you know because lying is wrong and i...

Tori: just get to the point!

Robbie: how do i sum it all up oh yeah um well we all saw that you and McElroy kind of you know kind of look like you two are related.

Tori:(laughs thinking he is joking) Robbie you're so funny!

Robbie: well then this next part won't be easy!

Tori:(realizes the truth) oh you think me and McElroy look alike?!

Jade: yes Tori we do.

Beck: hate to admit it but it is true.

Andre: uh huh.

Rex: man that's impossible how can a pretty thing like miss cheekbones here be possibly related to an ugly thing like McElroy?!

Robbie: well they do look alike!

Rex: no man he is creepy and he is way too dang old!

Robbie: hush some things are private!

Rex: i know!

Tori: so this DNA test thingy?!

Cat: right so it's a good thing i had a little something!

She pulls out one of her DNA kits she bought a few months ago

Jade: yay Cat has a DNA kit.

Cat:(giggles a bit) yeah.

Tori: why do you have that?!

Cat: just incase i wanna find out if my brother and i are really related or not.

Tori: good point.

Cat: so yeah i give this little tube to you and the other one i'll give to McElroy and-

Tori: how will you give that to McElroy?!

Cat: simple i'll leave it on his desk and when he realizes what it is he'll-

Beck: throw it away probably.

Jade: unless you make up a fake doctor's note stating it is for a test on your DNA to see what diseases you are prone to.

Cat: yeah but where will i get a doctor's note?!

Jade: who said anything about a 'Real' doctor's note.

Cat: Jade you know impersonating a doctor is bad.

Jade: not unless you get caught.

Cat:(smirks).

Tori: so what do i do with this thingy?!

Cat: ooh you spit in it.

Tori: eww!

Cat: come on Tori.

Tori: i'll do it on my own time.

Cat: ok cool.

So after everyone leaves Tori's house Cat still sticks around for Tori to give her the DNA test tube. Tori spits into it and gives it off the Cat who leaves.

Tori: oh god what have i gotten myself into?!

She goes to bed and the next day comes and McElroy does his usual routine of choosing students to act out scenes and testing them to see if they break character or not. After class leaves Cat leaves the fake doctor's note Jade wrote and the DNA test tube. McElroy turns around and sees it and does what the note tells him and once he spits into the tube he leaves it on his desk and ties his shoe and Cat sneaks in quietly and takes the tube and takes them to a lab and gets the results and comes back to school to show Tori the results.

Cat:(excitedly runs to Tori).

Tori:(closes her locker and sees Cat) Cat what are you all excited about?!

Cat: i have some good and shocking news!

Tori: ok tell me!

Cat: i have the DNA test results!

Tori: and they are?

Cat: look at them!

Tori:(looks at the results and sees it came back positive that she and McElroy are related; He is her uncle on her mom's side and gets shocked) oh my god!

Cat: i know you and our sub are related!

Tori:(a little excited) i know!

Jade: what's all the painful excitment?

Cat: Tori and McElroy are related!

Jade: are you serious?!

Tori: she is! look right there!

Jade:(reads the paper) ok Chris McElroy is the uncle of Tori Vega brother of her mother wow!

Tori: i know!  
Cat: we have to show McElroy!

Jade: after school!

Cat: KK!

After school is over Jade, Tori, and Cat go into the classroom and go to McElroy to tell him the results.

Cat: McElroy?

Chris McElroy: yes?

Cat: here's the..

Tori: DNA test results!

Chris McElroy: wait a minute that doctor's note wasn't real?!

Tori: just read the paper!

Chris McElroy:(reads it) ok Chris McElroy is the uncle of Tori Vega(eyes get big for a moment and then go back to normal).

Tori: well?!

Chris McElroy: Tori i am your uncle your mom's brother...oh god!

Tori: i know!

Chris McElroy:(smiles and hugs Tori) i always knew we could be related!

Tori: you did?!

Chris McElroy: yes Tori!

Tori: i was shocked too but now i am quite happy!

Chris McElroy: me too!

Tori:(smiles).

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Make McElroy Shine

Chapter 4:

Uncle and Teacher

So Tori found out that she and McElroy are related but she now has to realize he is also her teacher so she wonders how that'll go. She, Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie talk about it.

Cat: is it me or am i the only one who finds it weird to have a teacher who is also my uncle?

Andre: it'd be cool with me because i know they could bail you out of trouble.

Beck: it would be weird.

Robbie: i would kinda like it.

Rex: of course you would because you're a kiss up.

Robbie: i am not!

Rex: oh yes you are mama's boy.

Robbie: leave me alone!

Rex:(laughs).

Jade: i'd have conflicted feelings.

Beck: what do you mean?

Jade: i mean it would have to be a relative who doesn't hate your guts.

Beck: true.

Tori: i'll agree on that.

Cat: so Tori how do you feel?

Tori: about what?

Cat: about your uncle McElroy bein your teacher and uncle?

Tori: you said uncle twice.

Cat: yeah i'm creative no seriously how do you feel?

Tori: i feel two ways one i am happy and the second i am weirded out because i always feel like he is following me around.

Jade: it's probably that stare he has.

Tori: i know he has a dark stare.

Cat: maybe he is protective of you.

Tori: i don't know but i am protective of him because of his age.

Jade: dude he's like 40 something!

Tori: i know but still i don't want people i don't like to touch him at all!

Beck: she's spoken!

Then the bell rings and Robbie is choking on something and soon they are running late for class. McElroy begins going over the role sheet.

Chris McElroy: ok let's see Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie are-

They run in late

Chris McElroy: you 6 are late!

Tori: but-

Chris McElroy: detention for all of you!

Tori: what?!  
Chris McElroy: you too Tori!

Tori: what?!

Chris McElroy: this saturday!

Jade:(to Robbie) way to go Shapiro you just had to get us detention!

Robbie: i was choking on a pretzel!

Andre: you always have to choke on something!

Chris McElroy: well you're gonna choke on your saturday detention!

Class is then over and school is out and Tori is asked to hang back for awhile

Tori: uncle Chris who's gonna serve us our detention tomorrow?

Chris McElroy: oh that would be me!

Tori: oh my god!

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Make McElroy Shine

Chapter 5:

Saturday Detention

Tori and her friends must serve a saturday in detention and the one running detention is McElroy. Their detention was the result of a lunch break gone wrong. Tori and her friends wonder about how McElroy will dictate detention whether he will be chill as they say it or mean like Dickers was. They talk about it.

Tori: wow here we are again!

Jade: ugh! we wouldn't be here if Robbie didn't make us late!

Robbie: i was choking on a pretzel!

Andre: Robbie you always have to choke on something!

Beck: well we're definitely choking on this!

Andre: what do you mean?

Beck: who's gonna run the detention?!

Tori:(sees McElroy coming) um take a look!

Jade: McElroy!

Beck: uh oh!

Chris McElroy: well well well what do we have here huh Tori and her friends well you free loaders(raises his voice) detention is that way in the library! get ready to suffer!

Cat:(comes in) yay we're at school on a saturday(giggles) the things that trend!

Chris McElroy: LIBRARY! GET GOING ALL OF YOU NOW!

Jade: ok alright!

They all get into the library and are seated

as McElroy starts to lecture them

Chris McElroy: it is 7:30 am in L.A. that means it is tomorrow or yesterday in Austrailia.

Robbie: um excuse sir i thi-

Chris McElroy: zip it dweeb i'm in charge!

Robbie: yes sir.

Chris McElroy: you watch that tongue!

Robbie:(remains quiet).

Chris McElroy: ok as i was say-ing before i was so rudely interrupted was that there is to be 0 talking 0 yelling and...wow you kids are on time for detention what a surprise!

Jade: is that all of the rules?

Chris McElroy: zip it West!

Jade:(remains quiet).

Chris McElroy: also there is 0 monkey business no hitting no biting no fighting and you(pulls a chair out from under Jade's legs) will not be sleeping miss West and there is to be no sleeping no getting up nothing i just want you to sit here and keep your mouths quiet and keep your rears in your chair don't move seats just stay where you're at each of you i mean it!

Robbie: sir i think you-

Chris McElroy: put a sock in it crab cake!

Jade: can we have crab cakes?

Chris McElroy: put a cork in it West and give me your cellphones!

They do that

Tori: um Uncle Chris what about lunch?!

Chris McElroy: if you free loaders get hungry there is a vending machine in the hallway and you will have to write an 800 word essay about yourself and no repeats of your names or just one thing 800 times now are there any questions?

Tori: yes i have one who makes your clothes?

Cat: that's a weird thing to just blurt out Tori!

Chris McElroy: Tori you will get the answer to that next saturday now i'm gonna keep that door open alright and if any one of you moves you'll be in a lot of trouble do i make myself clear Tori?!

Tori: crystal clear!

Chris McElroy: good(as he is walking out) Don't Mess With The Bull You'll Get The Horns!

He goes out

Jade gets up

Cat: Jade there is to be no getting up!

Jade: i know!

Cat: so why are you-

Jade: because i feel like it!

She starts to take a screw out of the door so that the door will close

Tori: Jade!

Andre: Jade!

Beck: Jade!

Jade takes the screw out and the door closes and she gets back into her seat

The Door Shuts Loudly

Chris McElroy:(from a distance) GODDAMN IT!

Tori:(eyes get big).

Andre: uh oh this not good!

Foot steps get closer to the door

Robbie:(sees McElroy) OH-

Tori: SHIT!

Chris McElroy:(angrily comes in) Why was that door closed?!

They shrug their shoulders

Chris McElroy: what's goin on in here?!

Tori: we don't know.

Jade: yep we're just having a bad time!

Chris McElroy: why was that door closed?!

Beck: we don't know.

Chris McElroy: who closed that door?!

Jade: how do you know it was closed?!

Chris McElroy:(looks at the door and notices a screw missing and turns to Jade) alright West you're not fooling me by a minute hand it over!

Jade: hand what over?

Chris McElroy: West i'm NOT stupid you took that screw out so hand it over!

Jade: i don't have it!

Tori: uncle Chris why would anyone want to steal a screw!

Chris McElroy: Tori stay out of it(turns to Jade) West you're not fooling anyone hand it over!

Jade: screws fall out all the time out of old buildings!

Chris McElroy: alright West the next screw to fall out is gonna be you!

Jade: alright.

Chris McElroy: alright not another word.

Jade: word.

Chris McElroy: ok West you just got yourself another detention.

Jade: did i get a good deal?

Chris McElroy: you just got another one right there ooh!

Cat:(squeaks and puts her down and squeaks again).

Jade: look i'm sorry i-

Chris McElroy: that's 3 want 4!

Tori: uncle Chris she was apologizing!

Chris McElroy: ok Tori now you got one!

Tori: i don't want one!

Chris McElroy: boom another one that's 2 you want 3?!

Tori: really?!

Chris McElroy: that's 3 want 4?!

Tori: no!  
Chris McElroy: that's 4 want 5?!

Tori: i really don't!

Chris McElroy: that's 5 want 6?!

Jade: YES!

Chris McElroy: that's 6 you stay out of it West!

Cat: Tori...(mouths the words Stop).

Tori: stop what?! Jade said yes!

Chris McElroy: alright Tori i got you for 6 saturdays and counting!

Tori:(stares at him).

Chris McElroy: alright you mess with the Bull you get the horns!

He goes to the door, leaves, and the door shuts

Tori:(screams) FUCK YOU!

Chris McElroy:(pauses, exhales, and keeps walking).

Tori:(quietly to herself) Fuck!

Robbie: Tori please language!  
They sit around and just do random things like blowing up balloons and Cat puts glitter in her hair and rubs it out of her hair onto her drawing

They get hungry

Andre: you guys know what i am in the mood for?

Beck: tacos?

Andre: you just read my mind.

Tori: alright i'll call Trina to buy us tacos and Jade leave Cat and Robbie alone!

Jade: fine!

Tori calls Trina and Trina puts the bag of tacos into Tori's locker. Tori and the gang come down and get the tacos out of her locker.

Robbie: tacos the girl has tacos.

Everyone else leaves and soon they spot McElroy in the hall and soon start running trying to avoid him. This goes on for about 5-10 minutes until they stumble across a wet floor sign.

Tori: woah woah woah!

Cat: we can't cross that it's too dangerous!

Jade: way to go Tori you just had to have your taco!

Robbie: oh we're dead!

Tori: no just me!

Andre: what do you mean?

Tori: i'm gonna get my uncle's attention!

Beck: how?

Tori:(starts singing somewhat and tearing signs off the walls and running down the halls) HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN FEELING LOST BUT NOW AND THEN!

She runs down the hall

Tori: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID TO PUT YOUR DREAMS IN ACTION!

Chris McElroy:(hears her and runs towards the sound).

Tori:(from a distance) YOU'RE NEVER GONNA FADE YOU'LL BE THE MAIN ATTRACTION!

Chris McElroy:(runs another way towards the sound).

Tori: IN MY VICTORY JUST REMEMBER ME!

Chris McElroy:(runs towards the sound).

Tori: IN MY VICTORY JUST REMEMBER ME WHEN I MAKE IT SHINE(bumps into McElroy).

Chris McElroy: oh i'm gonna make it shine Tori i'm gonna make it shine real good!

Tori: uncle Chris i-

Chris McElroy: no excuses Tori you're in huge trouble!

Tori: for what?

Chris McElroy: leaving the library and running around singing off key!

Tori: wha-

Chris McElroy:(grabs her elbow and takes her to the janitor's closet).

Tori: not fair i was singing and running at the same time that is really difficult!

Chris McElroy: zip it!

They get to the janitor's closet and Tori sits down on the ground and Chris shuts the door

Chris McElroy: ok Tori that is the last time that is the last time you run around in these halls singing about makin things shine!

Tori: i'm sorry Chris.

Chris McElroy: Tori!

Tori: i'm sorry uncle Chris.

Chris McElroy: you watch that tongue young lady you watch it!

Tori: i'm sorry.

Chris McElroy: you know where you'll be in five years? you'll be a boxer or yet a pop star no boxer fits you!

Tori: that's cool!

Chris McElroy: ok little miss "Rocky Balboa" take a shot right here right on my nose!

He points to his nose

Tori: no!

Chris McElroy: i'm right here do it come on do it now punch me!

Tori: you sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger in the predator!

Chris McElroy: hey leave Arnie out of this!

Tori: just sayin!

Chris McElroy: punch me now do it! Tori!

Tori: oh my god now you sound like Sylvester Stallone in Rocky!

Chris McElroy: hey hey hey leave Sly out of this too!

Tori doesn't punch him

Chris McElroy: that's what i thought!

He takes a fake jab at her

Tori flinches

Chris McElroy: sorry i am trying to kill that fly in here!

He leaves, closes the door, and locks it but Tori manages to get back to the library through the ceiling.

The next few hours of fun go by and it is time for them to go home.

Jade: see you next Saturday.

They all walk out

Tori:(puts her shades on and walks home).

Chris McElroy:(reads a letter).

Rex:(voicing over the letter) Dear Mr. McElroy goodbye from all of us a puppet.

Andre: a musician.

Robbie: a nerd.

Beck: an actor.

Jade: a mean girl.

Tori: a future mma fighter.

Cat: and mee!

Rex: Cat he can't see you baby!

Cat: oh yeah it's Cat bye!

Rex: sincerely The Breakfast Club although we never had breakfast as a club.

Tori:(raises her fist in the air).

Chris McElroy:(calls Mrs. Vega).

Mrs. Vega:(picks up the phone) hello?

Chris McElroy: hi Barbara it's me.

Mrs. Vega: oh my god Chris what are you why are you-

Chris McElroy: never mind have you told Tori?

Mrs. Vega: no i haven't Chris!

Chris McElroy: please do!

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Make McElroy Shine

chapter 6:

Who is Tori's REAL father?

*gasp*

After serving her detention, Chris called Mrs. Vega up to ask her if she told Tori the news. what news? could Tori's current life be all a lie? could it be true that Mr. and Mrs. Vega aren't Tori's TRUE parents? could it be true that Mr. Vega isn't her REAL father? if not then who?

(Flashback to Chapter 5 at _the end_ )

Chris McElroy:(calls Mrs. Vega).

Mrs. Vega:(picks up the phone) hello?

Chris McElroy: hi Barbara it's me.

Mrs. Vega: oh my god Chris what are you why are you-

Chris McElroy: never mind have you told Tori?

Mrs. Vega: no i haven't Chris!

Chris McElroy: please do!

(End of Flashback)

Mrs. Vega call Tori downstairs so she can tell her the news. Tori has no idea what is going on and why. Little does she know that she is in for a big life changer.

Tori: am i in trouble?

Mrs. Vega: no Tori but there is something i have been keeping from you for a long time.

Tori: ok what is it?

Mrs. Vega: well Chris called me and i got the dna results back and-

Tori: and what is it mom what did uncle Chris tell you?

Mrs. Vega: well he is not your uncle.

Tori: what?! i don't understand i mean if he is not my uncle then how is he related to me?

Mrs. Vega: Tori he's your REAL father.

Tori's mouth goes agape and her eyes go wide

Mrs. Vega: yes Tori and i am so sorry that you thought David was your father.

Tori: so you're my still my mom right?

Mrs. Vega: i haven't tested yet but i'll let you know the real results.

Tori sits there and looks at the ground

Mrs. Vega: well Tori i just wanted to tell you that as i felt you needed to know.

Tori: well thanks i guess.

Mrs. Vega goes up for bed

Tori still stays up and processes that thought but soon gets ready to go to bed to be ready for school in the morning

...

Tori meets up with Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Cat at school and they notice a dramatic change in her demeanor

Robbie: hey Tori!

Tori:(stares at him).

Robbie: Tori what's wrong?

Andre: yeah you seem kinda down.

Tori: i'm not down i'm just still in shock!

Beck: about what?!

Cat: yeah Tori.

Tori: well let me put it to you guys this way how would you feel if your mom or dad told you that your mom or your dad weren't your biological parent?

Beck: for me that'd be a big shocker!

Andre: me too!

Robbie: wait why are you telling us this?

Tori: because last night my mom and i talked and she told me something that even you guys will be shocked to find out!

Cat: what did she tell you?

Jade: yeah what?

Tori:(swallows hard) she told me that my dad is not my REAL dad!

Andre: ok if he is not your real dad then-

Beck: who is?

Tori: you'll be correct on your first guess.

Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Jade ponder for a minute before answering

All 4 of them: McElroy!

Tori: yes Chris McElroy is my REAL dad!

Jade: i always knew he was your real daddy.

Tori: i didn't and anyways my mom is going to get herself tested to see if she is my real mom and she'll get Trina tested to see if she is my real sister!

Andre: wow seems like a weird yet crazy situation!

Tori: tell me about it!

Robbie: how will you break it to McElroy though?

Tori: hmmmmm(thinks about it).

Class starts and as usual the usual routine goes on with kids acting out scenes on the stage and then class is dismissed and as everyone leaves Chris has Tori stay back

Chris: Tori stay back.

Tori stays back

Everyone else leaves for the day

Tori: uh why am i-

Chris: i need to talk to you.

Tori: uh oh am i in trouble?

Chris: no not at all but you seem as if you got the biggest shock in your life so what is it?

Tori: my mom told me that my dad isn't my real dad!

Chris: oh that is a big shocker!

Tori: and uncle Chris she told me that you're not my uncle!

Chris: then if i'm not your uncle then how are we related?

Tori: ok don't take this the wrong way or get weirded out but you are my real dad!

Chris:(stares at the ground for a minute).

Tori:(stares at him).

Chris: Tori so your mom finally told you after all these years!

Tori:(wide eyed).

Chris: well Tori i believe i owe you a huge apology!

Tori:(speechless) for what?

Chris: i'll tell you later.

Tori: ok d-dad.

Chris:(nods his head).

Tori:(a bit more happy) dad!

Chris:(smiles and nods).

Tori:(getting ecstatic as she comes to realization) dad!

Chris:(smiles) yes keep on saying it!

Tori:(happier than ever as she has come to realization) dad!

Chris:(laughs).

Tori: you're my dad and i have finally found you!

Chris:(hugs her) that's right sweetheart!

Tori: oh dad i always knew that the other man i called dad wasn't my dad as he and i didn't look alike!

Chris: i know Tori and i am so sorry!

Tori: for what?

Chris: i'll tell you later.

Tori: no i wanna know why i wasn't being raised by you.

Chris: Tori the more i think about it the more i get angry at myself for doing it!

Tori: just tell me what happened!

Chris: Tori seriously i can't tell you right this minute i'll tell you later!

Tori: dad is there something you're hiding from me i mean is my life i live right now all a big lie?!

Chris: you'll be shocked to find out the answer Tori.

Tori: ok so when will you tell me?

Chris: after your mom tells you two things that will surprise you.

Tori: what two things?

Chris:(gets wide eyed).

To Be Continued...


End file.
